Mirrors
by That Girl55
Summary: Each of the Weasley cousins had big shoes to fill, they just weren't sure how they were going to do it. kinda-poems about each of the nextgen Weasleys.
1. Teddy

Teddy was always an unusual child.

His hair changed at will.

His eyes and skin, too.

He wasn't the Potter he should have been, instead he was just a Lupin.

_A black sheep in an otherwise spotless family. _

He ran wild, through the Potter home and then through the vast corridors of Hogwarts;

letting nothing tie him down.

And then, she came.

(("Do you want to hold her, Teddy?"))

All his life had meaning again,

A meaning that had somehow been lost

Under the death that seemed to shadow his life.

But opposites attract,

And the black sheep and the golden girl

fell in love.


	2. Vicky

You always hated being called that.

(("Icky Vicky, Icky Vicky!"))

Because Victoire meant victory, not to be confused with

demeaning nicknames.

But then you turned fourteen,

And Icky Vicky wasn't so icky anymore.

Hogwarts had been the best time of your life,

mainly because you always were the golden girl,

The special one.

But now, the boys sneering looks and ugly eyes

trail around behind you,

waiting to strike.

_The love you'd always longed for,_

_was handed to you much too fast. _

The boys came to look and stare at the

Blonde Weasley with Veela blood

and they kiss you in the back of corridors and

beg to steal your innocence in broom closets.

And there's only one you'll let in

((Teddy Lupin))

But he's the black sheep,

And your the golden gryffindor girl

So it would never work out.

Instead, you stick to snogging teachers on top of desks

(("Oh, Professor Longbottom!"))

And being dragged into broom closests.


	3. Dominique

You're kind of the black sheep too,

you know?

Toire's blonde and the rest are red,

and you're just plain old

black.

_black hair, black eyes, dark skin. _

(("It's beautiful, really."))

But it's not.

Because being the odd one out is hard,

And Teddy was your way in.

He might have loved Victoire,

But she'd never love him back.

He might be close to Lilly,

But what does a nine year old know about love?

If he can't have Torie, then

Dom's the next best thing,

Right?

Because all that stuff about opposites attracting,

Well that's just

_Bullshit. _


	4. Molly

Molly has this thing for wanderlust, you see.

She likes to just take off, and see where you end up.

Your mum says you get it from her mum,

But you've never met the lady,

so how would you know?

How would you know anything, really, when all you've ever known is

Your feet in wet sand and your head in the peaks of mountains.

By twelve, you've been everywhere

And no where at the same time

(("Books aren't everything, you know."))

So she and her dad fight

Over whether or not she has to go back to Hogwarts in the fall

_Because all she wants to do is to stick her feet in the sand_

_And climb mountains for real this time. _

So Molly Weasley II runs away from home.

Now and then, they get a postcard from her

depicting cities and monuments and

more often

beaches and mountains.

But they're always blank.


	5. Louis

Louis, Louis, Louis

Your name is like a song.

Lou-wee, Lou-wee, Lou-wee.

Songs are pretty,

But they also only tell half a story.

Lou-wee sounds like a prank,

the loud shrieking laughter of someone

in the middle of a summer night.

But Lou-wee also sounds like pain,

like choking.

So which are you doing, Louis,

Laughing or choking?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but it's probably one of my favorites:)**


	6. Freddie

You were supposed to be just like him.

_The first one, the better one._

_the one your father loved more. _

instead, you were just plain old Fred.

(("No, mum, call me Freddie."))

The boy who looked just like the old one,

the war hero.

Maybe, if you'd open your eyes a little more,

you'd see that your father actually

loves you best.

But you won't,

it's too scary.

What if you see something you don't like?

(("It's Freddie, not Fred, remember?"))


	7. James

Potter,

With a name like that, a lot was to be expected.

I mean,

_you're named after two marauder's_

((But Freddie's the prankster))

_And you stole the map, for god's sake!_

((But you gave it back))

in his six year,

(("You're almost done with school, James!"))

He figured it out.

The Potter's little namesake,

was more attracted to his roommate

Than head girl.

_But you can't disappoint them, can you?_

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this one :( I wanted to make James different because as the first Potter to go back to Hogwarts there's going to be a lot of pressure surrounding him, but I didn't want it to be that classic tale of him 'cracking' under the pressure, so instead I just added on another secret he feels he has to keep.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	8. Albus Severus Potter

You have big shoes to fill, too,

just like your brother.

However unlike him,

You're all too ready to fill them.

Albus Dumbledore was your father's best friend, loved by all.

Severus Snape was, as your father put it, the best man he'd ever known.

Daddy knows best,

And so you have to do your best.

But Al couldn't.

_Sorted into Hufflypuff?_

_Overshadowed by his brother?_

_And then befriending Scorpius Malfoy?_

Albus is a disappointment, but maybe a

disappointment

(("Not quite a failure, Al."))

Is just what the Potter family needed.


	9. Rosie Posie

Daddy's little girl,

That's what you are.

_no, it's what you were. _

__Mum always favored Hugo,

But that's okay because you

Got Daddy.

But what would he say,

if he saw you now?

(("Stay away from Scorpius, love, the Malfoys are always trouble."))

So maybe you like trouble,

A little more than you should.

Because you, Rosie Posie, are the one snogging

Scorpius Malfoy,

in broom closests

Hoping not to get caught.


	10. Roxanne

You are as exciting as your name.

You may be only nine, but you're a firecracker.

(("Not even into the double digits, and boys are chasing her already."))

You had your first kiss at

_eight. _

((A real one, too, tongue and all))

But all you want is adventure,

((Molly's your idol))

And that's exactly what they won't give to you.

((Too scared you'll run off if you get the tiniest taste, like molly did))

So instead you search for it

in the tunnels beneath your house

and in the fiery tongues of your older cousins.

_Louis_

_James _

_Albus_

_Teddy _

((opps))


	11. Lucy

squib.

(("maybe it's not a curse, Luce."))

But it was a curse,

One of the best Wizarding families

_in the world_

And one of them is a squib.

She's powerless.

_But she's beautiful. _

Bright red hair and freckles make her a shoo-in for an outcast

((Just like mommy was))

But you're not_ just_

the daughter of Audrey,

You're Percy's too.

And Percy was brave

((but molly sucked up all the bravery))

And all you got left was your mother's genes.

Magic-less-ness included.

Poor little baby,

Her whole family is falling apart

and all she can do is watch.

She doesn't have the magic to put them

back together again.


	12. Hugo

Nobody actually likes you,

You know that right?

You're just like your mother

frizzy chocolate hair and

pale vampire skin.

You've got her brain, too.

And nobody wants

a smart ugly kid.

He doesn't even look like a Weasley,

He's too quiet, too.

Like Teddy, he's the black sheep.

But Teddy finds solace

in his thoughts of his

blonde-haired Veela girl.

((he thinks they don't know, but they_ all_ do.))

And the only thing that heals Hugo's pain,

is Roxanne's lips on his.

_Kissin' cousins_

_kissin' cousins_

_kissin' cousins._


	13. Lilly Luna

(("You're about as unique as Luna used to be, Lilly!"))

She hated being compared to Loony Luna Lovegood.

Lilly Luna wasn't weird, she was just...

She was invisible.

Nobody saw her, not even her parents sometimes

much less the rest of the weasley clan.

((There were so many of them, so many to look at. Most of them prettier, skinnier than her))

And at nine years old, Lilly Luna felt weird, weird and ugly.

Maybe this was how the first Luna felt.

At family dinner's she'd sneak outside with a book

(("The Great Gatsby? Again, Lilly Luna!"))

And that's where he found her.

Curled up under a tree, with a blanket wrapped around her.

his little invisible girl, his almost-cousin,

her red hair tucked into a loose bun on the back of her neck

And a cup of tea she'd snuck out sitting beside her.

And there, Teddy Lupin decided Victoire didn't

matter so much anymore.

(("C'mere, Lilly Luna, read to me."))

And Lilly Luna wasn't so invisible anymore.


End file.
